marvelhorrorfandomcom-20200214-history
Wong
| image = | reality = | aliases = | type = | alignment = | status = | race = | gender = | nationality = | occupation = Manservant | affiliation = | dob = | pob = Kamar-Taj, Tibet | dod = | pod = | boo = Doctor Strange's Sanctum Sanctorum, Greenwich Village, New York City | height = 5'8" All-New Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe A-Z #4 | weight = 140 lbs. | eyes = Brown | hair = Bald | relatives = Kan (ancestor, deceased); Hamir the Hermit (father); Imei Chang (ex-fiance ) | first = ''Strange Tales'', Volume 1 #110 | final = | creators = Stan Lee; Steve Ditko | actor = Clyde Kusatsu Dr. Strange, 1978 film George Takei Spider-Man: The Animated Series Paul Nakauchi Doctor Strange, 2007 animated film }} Biography Abilities Powers Wong does not possess any inate superhuman abilities. Skills * Mysticism: Although Wong does not possess any superhuman capabilities, he is mystically attuned to the forces of magic and has witnessed rituals, incantations, invocations and other disciplines related to magic all of his life, beginning with his service to the Ancient One, and later during his service to Doctor Strange. * Cooking: Wong is trained as a Chef and has been preparing Doctor Strephen Strange's meals for many years. * Martial Arts: Growing up in Kamar-Taj, Wong has studied the exclusive Martial Arts disciplines of the people who reside there. While by no the best martial artist in the world, Wong can adequately hold his own in a fight against standard, untrained, non-powered combatants. Wong has even taught some of his techniques to Doctor Strange who regards him as a "master" of the craft. Weaknesses Equipment Weaponry Notes & Trivia * The character of Wong was created by writer Stan Lee and artist Steve Ditko. * In his first appearance in ''Strange Tales'' #110, Wong is identified simply as Stephen Strange's manservant. It isn't until his second appearance in Strange Tales #116 that he is identified by name. * A running gag both in-univese and amongst fans is that nobody knows whether Wong is his first name or his last name. Even Doctor Strange's oldest enemy Nightmare chided Strange over not knowing this fact. Defenders, Volume 3 #1 Alternate media * In the 1978 live-action television movie of Dr. Strange, Wong was played by Hawaiian actor Clyde Kusatsu. IMDB; Dr. Strange (1978) * Wong appeared in the "Sins of the Fathers, Chapter 1: Doctor Strange" episode of the 1994-1998 Spider-Man animated series. He was voiced by veteran Star Trek actor George Takei. * In the 2007 Doctor Strange animated film, the voice of Wong was provided by Paul Nakauchi. IMDB; Doctor Strange (2007) Appearances See also External links * Wong at MDP * * Wong at Wikipedia * Wong at Comic Vine * Wong at Comicbookdb.com * Wong at the Marvel Universe * Wong at the Marvel Directory References ---- Category:1963 character introductions Category:Ancient One's disciples Category:Stephen Strange/Allies